What about me?
by kotmr
Summary: A little story I wrote again, this time it's not yaoi. Gasp! It's AtemuX OC. Very short little cute thing. At least, in my opinion. Song ficce....um...Not much left to warn you about.


Yes..I'm back, again. With another very short story. My stories are very short, aren't they? Ah wells, to not stall your time. this is a story I wrote on my free time. When I was bored. I got inspritation from a Midieval roleplay I'm doing with a friend.

Finally! I story that doesn't have any swearing!

Pairing: AtemuXOC

She's my OC!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything else...

Yes, the bold is a song. 'What about me?' sung by Shayne Ward. And is it also something that I 'say' my OC has wrote. She didn't! I don't own the song!

Well. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Well there's a little boy waiting**

**At the counter of the corner shop**

**He's been waiting down there**

**Waiting half a day**

**We never ever see him from the top**

**He gets pushed around**

**Knocked to the ground**

**But he gets to his feet and he says**

**What about me? **

**It isn't fair**

**I've had enough**

**Now I want my share**

**Can't you see, I wanna live**

**But you just take**

**More than you give**

Each word flooded with emotions. They came from a girl with long silver white hair, sharp yellow eyes and pale skin. Or as everyone in the castle knew her, Amenia, head scribe and personally scribes for the king, younger sister of the only and the best assassin in the castle, Bakura.

People feared that crazy, sadistic assassin. But that's only the reputation he built for himself. Some people knew better, knew that Bakura isn't too crazy, and is only sadistic when needed. Some people like the king Atemu, Amenia and Renee'. All except them may fear Bakura, but none felt for his younger sister, the girl, Amenia. This kind girl wore a smile on her face all the time, and is always willing to help out someone in need. Inspiration had struck her as she busily wrote, the same smile, stapled on her face, never wavering, even as she was feeling a rush of many other emotions as she wrote. Being lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that there was someone standing not too far away, looking at her, also with a soft smile.

**Well there's a pretty girl serving **

**At the counter of the corner shop**

**She's been waiting back there**

**Waiting for her dreams**

**Her dreams walk in and out**

**They never stop**

**Well she's not too proud**

**To cry out loud**

**She runs to the street**

**And she screams **

**What about me?**

**It isn't fair**

**I've had enough**

**Now I want my share**

**Can't you see, I wanna live**

**But you just take more than you give**

And the head scribe has a secret that she kept to herself very well. Then again, doesn't everybody? She had not told anyone, nor has anyone suspected so much as to go up and ask her. Amenia has an...obsession over her king. In other words, she loves him. The one that she sees everyday, writing own his commands and what is to happen. And she was someone who he talks to when he is bored from time to time. One that he trusts without second thoughts. Amenia sighed as she dropped her writing instrument, bringing her writing hand to her head, the smile finally wore off. Why had she been thinking about this matter again? It wasn't worth thinking for, and it was obvious that the king would never feel anything special towards her. She is just a scribe after all.

**So take a step back**

**And the little people**

**They may be young**

**But they're the ones**

**That make the big people big**

**So listen, as they whisper**

'**What about me?'**

Abandoning the thoughts, Amenia rose from her seat. She turned around, seeing that her door was once again open. Smiling a bit in confusion, Amenia had thought that she closed the door, and now it was open again. "Oh well." Amenia sighed. It didn't really matter, she just needed to close it again, no big deal.

**Now I'm standing on the corner**

**All the word's gone home**

**Nobody's changed**

**Nobody been saved**

**And I'm feeling cold and alone**

**I guess I'm lucky, I smile a lot**

**But sometimes I wish**

**For more than I've got**

Hearing the footsteps, the person hiding quickly pulled his head from the door, the only way he was able to watch the girl. 'Had I been noticed?' He panicked silently. He moved to quickly leave, just in case Amenia walks out of her room. But something stopped him.

**What about me?**

**It isn't fair**

**I've had enough**

**Now I want my share**

**Can't you see, I wanna live**

**But you just take more**

"Huh?" Amenia crouched down and picked up the slip of paper with a red flower.

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I may not know how to write_

_But at least you do."_

Amenia read aloud from the piece of paper. A soft laugh came from her next. That was horrible. The flower in her other hand. She turned around, placing the flower in a vase where there were many of they same type of flower. She had gone to the gardens and asked the people around. She had found out that the flower was called a rose, a symbolic meaning for love.

**What about me, it isn't fair**

**I've had enough, now I want my share**

**Can't you see, I wanna live**

**But you just take more**

Placing the note in a little box, her smile was wide. It seems that this little note thing has been going on for quite a while. "Why does that person never write their name? And it's the third one this week, and it's only the third day in this week. When will this person...just...tell me who they are?" Amenia muttered aloud to herself, shaking her head lightly.

**You just take more**

**You just take more than you give**

**What about me?**

'Hopefully soon.' The person looked in the room, the smile back on his once panicked face. Then, he turned around and walked away, a golden and royal cape flowing silently behind him. His footsteps quick but silent, and people that he passed by bowed before continuing with their work. He simply nodded back. He was always noticed. There was no problem with him always being noticed either. It was a normal thing. But why..Why can the person that he wants them to notice him to most, just won't, don't notice him? His thoughts echoed Amenia's.

'How could anybody accept a king and a scribe?'

**What about me?**

With a light push, and soft sigh, the door closed.

**What about me?**

* * *

What did you think? I think I wrote that is only 30 minutes. . 

Please review! Though I don't think many would read this...


End file.
